


Dress Up

by SumiArana



Series: Borderlands Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Maid uniform, No actual sex, Panties, Rhys in a dress, Teasing, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has a little treat for Handsome Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

.dress up.

 

“Well, god _damn,_ kitten.” Handsome Jack sat back on his dopamine chair, legs propped up on his desk as he watched Rhys walk around his large office, pert little ass cheeks jiggling with each step. He was already half hard in his slacks, and the chair wasn't helping. “Rhysie, where'd you learn to walk in heels?”

Rhys's face burned. He'd been practicing while Handsome Jack spent long hours at work. Instead of responding, though, he 'accidentally' dropped his feather duster, carefully bending over at the waist to show off his lacy panties and garter belt beneath the maid uniform.

“Oops...” He flexed his legs, making sure to show off his backside for a long moment before straightening back up and making his way over to Jack's trophy case.

“Hooly shit, kiddo... this really is a treat, whats the occasion? It's not my birthday...” He dropped one of his hands down to the front of his pants, stroking the outline of his cock lightly.

“Just wanted to surprise you, I guess.” He smiled softly, glancing over his shoulder as he carefully lifted up the cowboy hat on the top shelf to dust underneath it.

“Oh man... well surprise me more often, would ya?... god, your legs look so good in that... don't even get me started on that tight little ass of yours.” He groaned softly, but it came out sounding more like a low growl. “Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap, Rhysie?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogueeee. Am I getting there? I feel like I'm getting there. Sorry for no sex. More sex soon.


End file.
